One Drink to Many
by Dnab55
Summary: Chowder and Mung are involved in a drunk driving accident. Chowder isn't so lucky and looses his ability to move and has to go to rehab. Will he be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – Thanks to futureautor13 for her fanfiction: Where there's a will, Theres a way. This story was so amazingly written and has inspired me to make a similar story to it. Not being a copycat. This story involves Chowder getting into a car accident with a drunk driver and ends up losing his ability to walk and has to be treated in rehab.**

**Chowder**

It was a Friday night, Sometime around eleven o clock late at night. Me and Mung were on our way

home from a party, we were the only people on the road. We arrived at a stop light, a few seconds later, a police cruiser pulled up next to us at the stop light, me and Mung were making jokes about how we should be careful.

And all of a sudden, a speeding truck was driving down the road at a fast speed and rear ends us.

I tried to warn Mung before it was to late, but I was frozen in fear.

When that truck rear ended our car, the force from the impact was so bad that my head hit the dashboard and threw my back out. All I remembered was blood dripping out from my head and very sharp pain in my back, I couldn't even move, the pain was so bad, my vision started to fade away and then I passed out.

**Mung**

A couple seconds after the truck had rear ended us. I was confused what had happened, I looked around the car to see the damage until I saw Chowder bleeding non-stop from his head and he was moaning in pain. The police officer that was next to us turn his lights on to warn other drivers there was a accident here, he came up to my side of the window to ask if we were okay. I am okay! But my apprentice is in bad shape! I told the officer.

Chowder! Chowder! Wake up my boy! Chowder was not waking up. I though I had lost Chowder for good, I just prayed for him to be alive. His head wound was bleeding so bad, I put my hand on his arm to slow down the bleeding. I just hope that a car accident didn't take my dear apprentice's life.

**Chowder**

It was 30 minutes after the accident. I woke up confused but I still could not move. Everything I saw was blurry and everything I heard sounded faded away and echoed. I saw a bunch of flashing lights and hear sirens. I saw a firefighter with a chainsaw in his hand cutting into the side of the door, I also saw Mung at the side of the door, he was holding my hand.

Chowder! Thank god your awake! I though I lost ya!

Mung? What's happening?

Someone rear ended us. You hit your head on the dashboard of the car and passed out.

Mung! I can't move! I don't wanna die! I am scared!

You will make it out of this Chowder! Don't loose your strength!

Mung was asked to move away from the door and the firefighter tore the door right off of the car. He picked me up and took me to a waiting stretcher near a ambulance. I saw two of the paramedics, one of them was putting a flashlight right into my eyes and one was asking me questions that I don't even remember for a answer.

Can you move any part of your body?

No I can't! Help me I am in so much pain.

He's suffering from a ruptured back disc! We gotta get him to a ER!

The paramedic said if we don't get me to the ER in time that I can loose the ability to move my body for the rest of my life. I was so scared, I just hope that they get me to the hospital in time. After that, they put me into the ambulance and began driving. The paramedics inserted morphine into my system. He told that it would stop the pain and it will make me sleepy. After a couple seconds, the morphine was starting to take effect. My eyes felt so heavy, I started falling asleep. I just hope all of this will end.

I woke up moments later in a hospital room. My whole body was burning and I still could not move.

What?! You mean he can't move? He ruptured a back disc? That can't be!

I heard Mung and the doctor talking in the hallway. Mung ran into the room, his skin was pale as a ghost had scared him.

**Mung**

When I ran into the room. I felt like I was gonna pass out, I was sweating. I just hope that Chowder was gonna be okay. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and he was sweating.

Mung.... Whats gonna happen to me?!

I started to get a tear in my eye, I tried holding in from crying but I couldn't.

Ohhh Chowder! The doctor told me that you ruptured a disc in your spine and that you will never walk again! But he is sure that you will regain your strength to walk again. Hes gonna have to operate on your back to fix the damage that was done in the accident.

Mung... You are like a dad to me. No one never loved me this so much in my entire life after my parent's went missing. If it weren't for you, I would still be at the apprentice agency, all alone and hopeless. I swear. I will do whatever it takes to live through this!

Again. I started to tear up. I wanted to give him a hug, but I couldn't. One reason was because he couldn't move his body and the doctor asked me to leave. They were taking him away on the bed to the operating room.

Mr. Daal. In order for Chowder to regain his ability to move again, he will have to go through 6 months of rehab. But now. I am gonna have to perform surgery on his lower back, if we don't operate on his back for a certain time, he will loose his ability to move for the rest of his life. We will inform you on his condition.

I understood the doctor and left the hallway and met truffles in the hospital foyer. We drove home and I hope for the best of Chowder.

**Well thats chapter 1 of this story. In this story, I used some places from futureautor13's story "Memories" Where Mung adopted Chowder from when he was at a very young age. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 No Hope Left

**Chapter 2**

**Chowder**

It was about 9:30 in the morning. I woke up from my operation. I still had the burning sensation in my body but not as bad as it was before. The doctor said that the surgery worked but I will have to stay in the hospital for 6 months for rehab. I could move my arms and legs but they felt like they were tied down to weights.

The nurse came in with my breakfast, I was so weak that I couldn't feed myself, the nurse had to do that for me. I felt like I was a baby, I even need help when I need to use the bathroom! It was so embarrassing. I just wanted life to be back to normal. A nurse and the doctor came in with a wheelchair.

Chowder. It's time for your first session of rehab.

The nurse helped me put a bathrobe on and onto the wheelchair. As I was being pushed down the hallway. I was thinking about Mung. I hope he wasn't to upset.

**Mung**

Me and Truffles have been talking all night long about the accident and Chowder. The doctor just called me saying that Chowder's operation went well and he is doing his first session of rehab.

I just hope that Chowder isn't going through to much pain. I said to myself the whole time.

Then the doorbell went off. I went to go answer the door, It was Panini.

"Hi Mr. Daal. Is Chowder home?"

"Panini....Please come in."

Panini and I went into the kitchen to talk about whats happening.

"Panini....Last night. We were in a car accident. And it left Chowder in the hospital, He lost his strength to move. He just had his back worked on and hes moving again but very little. Hes gonna have to stay there for 6 months for rehab to regain his strength."

She stood there for a second, Thinking about what I had said. She look like she wanted to cry.

"Do you think I might be able to visit him?"

"Well the doctor did say you can come and visit him before and after his rehab sessions and visiting hours."

"Well. Is there anything I can do for him?"

I just though to myself thinking that Panini really cared for Chowder, and that she can be helpful.

"Do whatever you can to spend time with him. He might be thinking about you as well."

"I will do anything to take care of my num nums."

And after that, she left with a smile on her face.

**Chowder**

I was sitting inside the rehab room, determined and scared. I saw many people inside the room, one man had only one leg and was walking just fine with a cane. But for me, it will be a challenge for me. The doctor handed me a tennis ball, I could hardly grip the ball. The doctor asked me to throw it.

I tried to lift my arm and throw it but the ball felt like it was a brick. I lifted my arm with all my strength and threw the ball, it barley even passed the doctor. I felt so hopeless.

"Now we are gonna find out how well you can walk."

The doctor help me out of my wheelchair and helped me to a rail. He put my arms on the rail and he help me place my feet. He let go of me and I instantly lost strength to hold on to the rail and I fell on the ground.

"It's hopeless! I am never gonna move again! I will never become a chef, I am gonna be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life! I was yelling at the top of my lungs. The doctors calmed me down. Now I was the boy who always runs around the kitchen will now be the boy who will be rolling around the kitchen in a wheelchair."

"Chowder? Don't give this up. Quitters never win. Doing this will help your body get more strength by doing these sessions, and if we don't do this, then your gonna be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

"Just....Leave me on the ground! It's the only place where I belong!"

"Come on now Chowder! Your putting yourself down. Your just not used to being in this situation."

"It takes time for you to regain your strength. Come on...Lets get you back to your room."

The doctor helped me back into my wheelchair and took me back into my room. He helped me back onto my bed and told me not to give up hope and walked out of the room.

**Panini**

As soon as Mung told me about Chowder. I wanted to see how he was doing. I took a bus to the hospital and went inside. The nurse showed me where Chowder's room is. When I saw Chowder, I knew he was in so much pain. I wanted to be here for him on his side.

"Hi Chowder!"

Chowder eyes were closed and then instantly opened them to the sound of my voice.

"Oh. Hi Panini."

He looked like he was in so much pain, I wanted to do everything to make him feel better. So I sat on the bed next to him.

"Umm Panini? What are you doing?"

"Chowder. I understand that you are in so much pain. Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better? Chowder laid there for a second and took a deep breath."

"Well I was feeling alone, my first rehab session went horrible, I could hardly throw a tennis ball! I guess some company can help me. How did you know I was in the hospital?

Mung told me what happened."

"How is Mung taking it?"

"Not well. Hes really worried about you."

"Ow..."

"Whats wrong Chowder?"

"It's just that my shoulders are really sore. I wish I can move them but I can hardly move my arms."

That gave me a idea! I got closer to Chowder, I took his robe off of his shoulders and started rubbing them.

"Panini? What are you?......Ohh, that feels nice. He sounded so happy and more relaxed when I started rubbing his shoulders."

**Chowder**

Panini was rubbing my shoulders...I couldn't even describe how it felt, the burning feeling in my shoulders started to melt away, it even made me feel a bit sleepy. I though to myself that she isn't that bad at all, she really cared for me. Wait a minute? Am I falling in love with her? I never knew the feeling of love felt so great!

"Okay Panini. My shoulders are good now. But I have to say.......Your not that bad! After all these times I ran away from you and shouting "I am not your boyfriend" at you. I just feel bad. Maybe after this, Me and you can go out sometime?"

She had that look on her face that she could not resist. She said yes.

"You know Panini. I have something to give back to you. Come closer."

As soon as Panini got to my face, we started kissing. We kissed for about 5 seconds. It felt like I was regaining my strength to move again.

"Well Chowder. I got to get going. If there is anything else you need. Call me. I will see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" I said as she left the room. After that kiss. I felt like I was able to go through with this! I have a goal for everyone I care for. Regain my strength to walk for my fans, Mung, Panini, and everyone else in Marzipan City!

**Well that's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it : D I will begin working on Chapter 3 as soon as more reviews come in! Thanks everyone for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Lucky To Be Alive

**Chapter 3**

**Mung**

Me and Truffles were having dinner. It felt awkward not having Chowder with us. In about 30 seconds he would be done eating. I was about ready to take our plates into the kitchen when the phone rang.

I was annoyed and ran to the phone and answered it. It was Sargent Hoagie from the police department.

"Mung? It's Sargent Hoagie from the police department. You got a minute?"

"Sure. Whats the problem"

"The man that ran into you guys was under the influence during the time and was three times over the legal limit"

When I heard those words. I just stood there frozen. It felt like I was shot. A drunk driver almost took my dear boy's life.

"Well. Whats gonna happen to the driver?"

"He will be charged with a D.U.I and attempted murder. His court date will be sometime soon. I am sorry about your apprentice and I wish him the best of luck for recovering"

"Thanks for telling me this sarge."

"Hey. I am just doing my job. You have a good evening."

I hung the phone back on the wall. I have to tell Chowder about what happened.

**Chowder**

I was laying down in bed that night. Thinking about all the things my doctor was telling me. Can I really regain my strength to walk again? Will I actually become a chef? All these questions kept flying around in my mind. I though about Mung, I was wondering if he was thinking about me. The phone was next to my bed on the nightstand. I tried to move my arm but I barley got my arm near the stand. I just called the nurse to help me out, she dialed the phone for me and I scooted myself up to my pillow and the nurse put the phone next to my ear. It rang about 4 times and he answered.

"Mung? Is that you?"

"Chowder! Thank goodness you called. I have some news about the car accident"

When I heard him say that. I just held my breath and listened.

"The man that ran into us last night was drunk. He just had one drink to many."

When I heard him say that. I just felt angry! I wanted to punch something. I just took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs. It was like a nightmare.

"Why?! Why?! Why?! This is a nightmare! Why does Mung escape? But not me?!"

The nurse tried to calm me down. I was getting that burning feeling in my body again. I was angry and tearing up at the same time.

"Chowder? I am sorry you had to hear this, but I want you to think about this seriously. Listen. I got to get going. I will see you whenever I get the chance. You get some rest. I love you Chowder."

"I love you to Mung."

The nurse took the phone from my ear and hanged it up. I was still angry about hearing the news. I pushed my blanket off of me and I tried to crawl out of my bed. it was hard to crawl as well. I put my feet on the ground. The nurse kept asking me to go back to my bed. I was holding on to the side of the bed, my arms were shaking and my legs felt like collapsing. I let go of the bed and tried to walk. I only took a step until falling on the floor. I didn't even know what I was thinking trying to walk.

"I can't give up hope! I can do it! I will walk again!" I was yelling again and again on the floor. The nurse help me up off the ground and back onto my bed. She asked me to get some sleep. I laid down thinking about what happened last night at the accident. I just pulled up my blanket and went to sleep.

A week had pass after the accident. Each rehab session had better results. I can now take four steps without loosing my strength, and I can now throw a tennis ball at a short distance past the doctor, but I still needed help getting around the hospital in a wheelchair. After coming back from my rehab session. The nurse said I had a visitor. It was Mung.

"Hey Chowder! How are you feeling?"

"I am starting to feel a bit better. I can take four steps without falling now. You wanna see?"

"You should stay in bed and rest Chowder."

I was determined to show them that I was regaining my strength, but I understood him.

**Mung**

I didn't want to see Chowder walk, I was worried that he will hurt himself but I believed him. The doctor told me that he is making a slow and steady recovery and should be released from the hospital soon. But I wanted to share something with him. I pulled out a laptop and put it on Chowder's lap. It was opened to a Facebook profile showing someone from a Southern California city.

"Who is that Mung?"

"That is Daniel, He is part of a group that is against drunk driving called SADD. Students Against Drunk Driving."

"There are groups like him that are against drunk driving?"

"Of course Chowder! And he wants to talk to you."

**Chowder**

Daniel really look like he was a nice person. He lived in California and he's a senior in high school. He had a whole bunch of hobbies from computers to drawing.

Mung turned on the webcam on the laptop. He contacted Daniel on Skype and he answered.

"Oh hello!"

"So you must be Chowder."

"Yes I am. And what is it like to be in SADD?"

Daniel had a ponderous look on his face trying to think what to say. He look like he was upset.

"Listen Chowder. I knew someone back in 10th grade. Me and him were really close friends during that time. He like to do the same things I like to do. Until one faithful night, it was on a Friday night. Me and him were suppose to meet on MSN that night. Until I got a call from his mother. She told me that he was with his friends and a drunk driver struck the car from the side at a intersection. He was dead instantly at the scene. I have to say Chowder loosing your strength to walk is lucky enough instead of loosing your life. You are a brave kid. It takes guts to go through the pain your going through right now.

Listen. There is no group in Marzipan City that speaks out against drink driving. It's up to you. A victim like you to speak about your experiences and raise awareness about the dangers of driving drunk. A apprentice like you who is always happy, almost lost his life. Hey! I have an idea. You should make a group like the one I am in. I will come out there and help you out with it! It will be perfect. Since I am into computers. I can bake you up a tasty design for your group."

I chuckled at what he said about baking a design. I had a though of a moist creamy fudge banana cake.

"That will be a great idea!"

"Terrific! But hey! I gotta get going. I will stop by and see you in a few days. Try and come up with a name for the group before I get here. I will see ya later."

"Bye Daniel!"

"See ya buddy!"

After hearing that story about his friend. I felt lucky that I did escape with weakness instead of death. Daniel really showed that he really cared for me. I was really looking forward for him to come out and see me. And I had a great idea to call my group. AADD, Apprentices Against Drunk Driving.

**Okay! That's Chapter 3 for ya. As you see I will be putting myself in the story. Chowder is slowly regaining his strength and found out that drunk driving can put a lot of damage on people and their loved ones. I will update ASAP. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Eyes Of A Victim

**Chapter 4**

**Mung**

I knew Chowder would like Daniel, He heard about the accident on the news. He seems that he is willing to help out Chowder in any way.

"I like that kid. Hes really cool and funny! I can't wait for him to come here and see me."

"Ah That reminds me. Daniel is gonna do a assembly at his school about drunk driving. And he wants you to be an example of a victim which you will be perfect for!"

Chowder had a nervous look on his face. It seem like he didn't want to see a bunch of teenagers seeing a young child in such bad shape. I didn't want to pressure him to go or not.

"I will do it! After all. I do have to give out a strong message to everyone!"

Then the nurse came in to inform Chowder that Panini is here to see him. I though to myself and let them have some time alone.

"Well Chowder your friend is here. I will let you two have some time alone now. And you need to wash

up. You haven't bathed since you've been here. See you later Chowder and I will let Daniel know about your plans.

**Panini**

"Hi Chowder! I brought some lunch for you."

I picked up some cheeseburgers and fries for both of us. I wouldn't risk eating the hospital food.

Chowder took his food and look inside and acted like he hasn't seen fast food in years.

"Oh boy. If only these people around here know how to make a good burger and fries."

I couldn't agree more with Chowder. I knew he was getting tired of eating pork chops and green peas all the time. Ever since hes been here he lost a few pounds.

"I came up with this good idea. I met this kid name Daniel, and hes part of a group that speaks out against drunk driving. We should get all of the apprentices in Marzipan City to start a group to speak out against drunk driving.

Chowder seem so enthusiastic about starting this group. He is beginning to feel useful all over again! It's like hes back on his feet again. Well not literately. I completely supported his plan.

"I will do anything to support this idea Chowder. I will tell every apprentice about this."

Chowder got a big smile on his face. I just know what I am doing will make him

feel more better.

**Chowder**

I felt so happy to hear that Panini wants in my idea. I felt like I had someone who really cared for me. I knew that me, Panini and Daniel have a mission to accomplish. Spread the word about the dangers of drunk driving.

The nurse came in. It was time for me to wash up. Finally I get to wash up, I smelt like onion rings that were fresh out of the fryer. The nurse brought in the wheelchair. Panini helped me put my bathrobe on. After that we were one our way to the washroom.

The washroom had bathtubs and showers. I knew I couldn't take a shower because I could not stand by myself yet, so I choose to take a warm bath.

Panini took me to a empty bathtub and close the curtains for my privacy. The bathtub was filling up with warm water and I just couldn't wait to take a nice warm bath.

As soon as the tub was filled up. I was about to take my robe off but I was embarrassed to because of Panini.

"Whats the matter Chowder?"

"Well your in here and me taking my robe off in front of you. It may seem awkward."

"Don't worry Chowder, I won't look or laugh."

I just did what I have to do. I took my robe off, jump into the tub. But it felt funny being nude in front of her. Even though I was in the tub.

Me and Panini talked more about my idea and helped me clean myself. She really is a good friend to be around. It was time for me to get out of the tub. Panini helped me put my bathrobe on again and took me to my room. Visiting hours were almost over. She gave me a kiss and left.

That night I had a dream. Everything was dark for a second, I found myself on a street there were lights and sirens everywhere. I saw a car that was on it's side and the other one which was missing the front part of the car. I heard someone calling my name and the voice sounded familiar. I tried to move but I couldn't and blacked out. And again I heard the voice again. Finally I figured out the voice, it was Mung! He was being crushed underneath the car. I stared to craw towards him but it was hard.

"Chowder! Help me! I can't breathe! Get me out of here!"

I found myself starting to craw faster. Then I tried to stand up but I fell on the ground. Then the car began to catch on fire. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Then I started to feel stronger, I tried once more to stand up. "I am standing up!" I kept repeating to myself, but I still had trouble walking. It felt like my legs were on weights, every step I took was hard. I was getting closer to Mung. Then all of a sudden the flames started crawling closer to Mung. I was screaming his name when I saw the fire coming closer to him, I started to run again. I got to Mung just in time and I pulled him out of the wreck just in time before the car blew up. He was in bad shape, he had cuts and bruises on his face.

"Chowder........You saved me. I don't have much time! Go.....Go save yourself!"

I started crying fearing this was it for Mung. He passed out in my arms. I began CPR on him. "Come on Mung! Don't give up on me! Don't Mung don't! Pleeease!" I tried CPR again, he still wasn't responding! "No Mung! Don't die on me! Don't die!" I was too late!

"Why does this have to happen!"

I screamed out loud. It started to rain. I just laid on my knees and kissed Mung on his forehead.

"Chowder!? Chowder?! Wake up!"

I heard a voice and woke up scared and confused. Daniel and Mung were standing next to me. I was finally happy to be out of that dream. But one person I was excited to see Daniel and Mung by my side.

**Daniel**

I was glad to see that little purple bunny cat thing doing well. I felt bad that he was having a nightmare. I brought him a gift that he will sure love. He had a bright smile on his face wondering what he got. He began to open the present to find a T-shirt with the AADD logo on the front and a gift card to a fast food restaurant.

"Wow! You made this?! This is so cool! I love it!

"Panini told Mung to tell me what you were gonna call your group so I made the design and got this shirt for you.

Chowder really loved his present. It was almost time for me and him to go to the assembly. Me and Mung asked his doctor if he can come with us and he agrees for him to get out of the hospital for a while.

**Chowder**

Daniel is a thoughtful kid. He just knew how to get my idea started on the right track. He help me out of my bed and onto my wheelchair. I asked him to help me put my shirt on and we were on our way out of here.

About an hour later we got to the school just in time for his assembly. I was nervous and scared at the same time. All the kids seem uninterested in the topic. Daniel just began talking to all of the students in the theater. He really knows how to get everyone's attention.

"Now. If you think drunk driving is all fun and games. I want you to hear it from a young victim of a drunk driver himself."

Daniel gave me the signal to come out on stage. I just rolled out in front of everyone, everyone was looking at me like if I wasn't a actor.

"This is Chowder. He was in a accident with a drunk driver that left him in bad shape. He couldn't walk

during the time. Hes now going through rehab to help him get his ability to walk again."

When Daniel was talking about all the things that have happened at the time of the accident made me want to cry. I felt like all of these students really cared for me.

"Chowder? Will you like to tel your part of the story?"

I just rolled up to the front of the mic in front of everyone on stage and the audience.

"That faithful night" I could barley talk. Every word I said I felt like crying, It was so hard remembering what happened that night " Me and my cooking master were on our way home. It was nice and quiet." I stared to get tears in my eyes. I was breathing very hard. "We were at a stoplight when the truck rear ended us.......It was one of the worst pains I ever had. And I have the scars to prove it!

I lifted the back of my shirt up to show everyone the marks of where I had my back operated on. Everyone in the audience look like they were about to cry.

"and if you think. Daniel's friend wasn't so lucky that one night. But for me. I was lucky enough to rupture a back disc and sit in this wheelchair."

After I said that last sentence. I started crying and went to the back of the stage. The assembly went on for another 35 minutes. Me and Daniel were at the door. Students were shaking his hand, and they were patting my back, shaking my hand and giving me hugs, wishing me good luck. After that assembly. I knew this was the first approach for AADD. I never felt so happy in my entire life.

**That is Chapter 4. The story seems like is going pretty well so far. Thanks everyone for reading and Chapter 5 will have a surprise! **


	5. Chapter 5 The Encounter

**Chapter 5**

**Chowder**

Five months had pass after the accident. I was still in the hospital, I could walk now, but with the support of a cane. My legs felt wobbly like noodles. Me and Daniel had a plan today to go out into town to put up a booth for AADD. Gazpacho let us put a portion of our booth inside his stand. We put out paperwork, pictures of car accidents caused by drunk drivers, including the one we were in. The truck's right front tire was on top of the trunk and our car's rear end was nearly gone! I felt shocked and wondered if that truck would of gone on the roof of our car. Mung and I would have been goners.

As soon as we setup our stand. Me and Daniel where just looking around to see if anyone will come up to our stand and Daniel noticed Gazpacho working on his computer. Daniel had a funny look on his face that he was up to no good.

"Hey Chowder. Lets have a little fun with this guy!"

"What are you gonna do?"

I just giggled a bit. I knew it was gonna be something funny and harmless. He walked towards a crate filled with ice and sodas for customers to buy. He grabs a handful and pours it down Gazpacho's shirt. I was laughing at his reaction, he fell of of his chair right on his back.

"Well. That was a good laugh! Come on Chowder we got some work to do."

five minutes later Panini comes over with a box of handbooks. She was very determined to help me get this idea off of it's feet.

**Panini**

Daniel and Chowder had a section in Gazpacho's stand for AADD. It looked like no one had sign up yet to join the group.

"Hi guys! Any luck?"

"No! Not yet. We need to think of something."

As soon as Daniel said that. Chowder stood up. "I have an idea." Chowder picked up Gazpacho's phone and called Mung. He came over in 5 minutes.

Chowder got a hold of a megaphone and ask Mung to join in.

"I am gonna tell everyone our story of that fateful night. It's the only way to give out the message."

Mung looked at Chowder and though about his idea. "I have something to say as well. Go and do whatever it takes to get this group attention."

Chowder walked on top of a crate. Turn the megaphone on and started talking.

"Masters and apprentices. Gather around! Me and my cooking master have something to share!"

About the whole crowd in the farmer's market gathered around the stand. I hope his idea is gonna work.

"About five months ago. I was in a car accident with a drunk driver. It almost took my life. Does anyone see my cane? This was the result of the accident! I lost my ability to move. You know how lucky I am to escape this? Lucky! Did any of you masters lost an apprentice in a accident with a drunk driver?

"I lost my apprentice in a rollover accident! He was dead instantly on the scene."

"I lost my tailor master in a accident with one. I have been living homeless ever since."

Every five seconds someone will say that they lost their apprentices and masters in accidents with the same causes. People are starting to get interested in the group. Chowder handed Mung the megaphone and had something to say.

**Mung**

When Chowder handed me the megaphone, I took one good look at Chowder and then I began.

"It is tough to loose a dear loving apprentice! My apprentice Chowder had lost something more valuable than his life that night. He lost his hope. My apprentice is like a son to me and I will do anything to be right by his side! Some of you may take your apprentices as your son or daughter. Would you want to loose them in a drunk driving accident? Well now is the time for you and your apprentices to speak out about the dangers of driving drunk."

"Everyone sign up over here! Theres enough for everyone!"

Daniel yelled to everyone to sign up. About everyone in the crowd signed up to join! Even Daniel!

"I want to thank you Dad."

I looked at Chowder with tears in my eyes. I just did one thing that a father would do to his son. I gave him a hug. "I love you too son." We stood there hugging for about 2 minutes. I felt so emotional and happy for Chowder.

**Chowder**

I had that warm feeling inside me after Me and Mung had our moment. For all these years, he has taken taken care of me, fed me, and gave me a place to live. He was really a father to me so I had to give him something back for what he did.

That day, over 5,000 people signed up for the AADD. I never knew how many apprentices were in the same condition as I am. I knew that this will be a good thing to speak out against drunk driving in Marzipan City.

The next day. Me and Daniel were playing Modern Warfare 2 in my room, I was in my bathrobe relaxing until Mung and Panini came running into the room. I just hope it wasn't bad news. They said that the hearing for the driver is about to begin in 30 minutes. I felt scared. I was about to encounter the driver that almost took my life! I put my clothes on, took my cane and left to the courthouse.

When we got to the courthouse. There were a lot of people and it was almost time for the hearing. We took our seats at the front of the courthouse and I saw Gorgonzola. He looked like he was crying. He saw me and turn his head.

"Two minutes!"

The guard yelled to the courtroom. I felt so nervous. I kept saying to myself, what will he look like? Will he recognize me? It just felt so weird. I felt like I was about to throw up! It was time. I just took a deep breath and hope for the best.

"All rise!"

It was time to meet the man who almost took my life.

The door opens on the side, the judge walks in, then two guards holding someone with a candle on his head. As soon as they put him on the seat next to the judge. Gorgonzola started crying and when I saw the driver. I was starting to get angry! I felt like jumping out of my seat and attacking him. I was surprised who the driver was. It was Stilton. He starred at me with a evil grin on his face. I stared at him with a angry look on my face with fists in my hands. The judge is getting ready to read his faith.

Then Gorgonzola flew off of his chair and charged right after me. The guards got a hold of him just in time before he could attack me.

"Your just better off being in that bed hopeless and motionless! Your just a mistake! No one loves you! This is all your fault that hes going to jail for the rest of his life! I hate you!"

Gorgonzola yelled those words at me. I felt like I wanted to cry. The guards carried Gorgonzola out of the courthouse and the judge finally decided Stilton's faith.

"Stilton. I hereby sentencing you to life in prison"

The judge slammed his hammer and they took him out of the courthouse. This was one of the craziest moments in my life. I was angry, tearful, and confused at the same time. We got into Mung's car to get ready to head back to the hospital.

**That's chapter 5! I plan on giving this story 7 chapters. I will begin working on the next chapter when more reviews come in. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
